<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>could’ve been one lonely night (just like the others) by Donkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323365">could’ve been one lonely night (just like the others)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey'>Donkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vana writes shitty mcyt fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this on no sleep and when i was sad so u guys get to see the worst of my works i think, its unedited and unbeta’d, on the bright side its rlly cute so ❤️</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream’s tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vana writes shitty mcyt fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>could’ve been one lonely night (just like the others)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    it was mid day. the sun had long since risen, the clouds covering the burning star, and the sky was a bit too blue for a bad evening. dream had yet to wake up from his slumber, sapnap wide awake and cuddling him carefully. the two had fallen asleep together after a long, long night of talking about feelings, and it was safe to say the rest was far from undeserved; the two had cried from joy at one point, but we don't talk about that. we don't talk about the longing glances, the cute smiles, the sweet nothings, the whispers of dream; 'can i - can i lay on your chest? the sound of a heartbeat always calms me down.'  </p><p> </p><p>     if it wasn't obvious, dream had been in love for a while. he had spent a long, long while imagining this — imagining the two of them living in a quaint, domestic neighborhood, a dog, a cat, and each other within its walls. imagining the two cuddled up all sweet, him pretending to be asleep as sapnap holds on tight. it was like he was living his dream, cheesy be damned. </p><p> </p><p>     sapnap wouldn't admit it, but dream knew he felt the same way. it wasn't dream who whispered sweet nothings to him all night. it wasn't dream who blushed when he turned into his hold. it wasn't dream who brushed the hair out of his face while he slept, cupping his face tenderly, cringing when he felt him move under his touch; no, it was sapnap, the man who was currently humming a small tune, running a hand through his hair lightly. </p><p> </p><p>     dream let out a quiet yawn, shifting in his spot with a stretch, and sapnap went still, if not for a moment. he smiled as dream's eyes opened, and all dream could think about was how pretty he was. "good mornin', sleepyhead."</p><p> </p><p>     "morn." dream went to dig his head further into sapnap's chest, ready to go back to sleep, and sapnap moved back. his boyfriend whined softly. </p><p> </p><p>     "it's 2pm, dreamie. we need to get up." he really, really didn't want to. this spot was safe — a loving little hideaway from the world, and that was all the two needed. </p><p> </p><p>     dream tried again, this time finding purchase; he wrapped his hands around sapnap's sides, grinning into the soft skin near his collarbone. he liked the constant feeling of warm when he was with sapnap, and he could once again hear his heartbeat: steadily getting faster and faster, a tribute to how lucky he was. "i don' wanna."</p><p> </p><p>     sapnap turned his head, leaning down to kiss dream's hair, and slowly started to move the two of them. he stood, carefully prying the blonde’s arms off of his form with an apologetic look. "i've got you, c'mon." dream whined, relenting nonetheless, and sapnap chuckled quietly at how annoyed he looked. </p><p> </p><p>      shuffling his way off the king size bed, dream practically fell into sapnap’s arms. he was fully ready for his boyfriend to carry him to whatever task the two would have to accomplish today, mask be damned. he didn’t want to go get it (he says, as if it was a hard task – he had set it on night stand), perfectly content right where he was. </p><p> </p><p>     sapnap leaned up to kiss his jaw lightly. “c’mon, dumbie. let’s get you ready.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>man. im just. clenches fist. dreamnap good. tody mark the day i write a oneshot a day and i am not ready</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>